Lethe: Weeks in
by mishatippins
Summary: speculation on what happened during the weeks of Lethe part 12 Im so damn tired


**Hey guys! Lemme start by saying how overwhelming some reviews had made me, mostly because I never expected anyone to enjoy or even like my writing. Thank you everyone who has left a wonderful review/followed my storied. It's so super encouraging to me!~**

* * *

He didn't mind the stillness. Hell, he didn't even mind that sex was no longer involved. Or that his primary use now was as a body pillow for added support.

He assumed it would have come at sometime, to the point where his place was mostly to please and to serve. How odd, that his purpose now was so much like so long ago.

He felt Meg stir on top him, murmuring a bit as she buried her head into his neck. She dreaming, through from her stillness he assumed it wasn't of Lethe. It was always so odd, seeing her asleep. He could feel her darkness shift just under her skin, aggressive and protective, and he could slightly feel Nyx's own power underlying it. He could feel his daughter reaching around and at him, though now it seemed it was much fainter than before, and he touched back with a sliver of his own.

It kept him connected and gave him a feeling of belonging, something that seemed to please the old angel. Actually…

To be honest he was happy, for no apparent reason. And it stayed with him throughout the day, a collected and calm happiness that made him actually never want to leave the safe-house. It made him_ want_ to be squished under a very pregnant Meg, made him want to tend the nursery, tend to Meg, even think about Nyx. How will she live? Would he be able to protect her? Would he fail like his own father?

He sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow and blinked up at the skylight. It was starting to get cloudy, almost so that he couldn't see stars blinking in and out of the dark velvet lining the sky. It brought a sort of somber depression that seemed to make him a bit drowsy, and with a curious wave of his hand he watched the clouds part and reveille moonlight and starlight.

It had taken him a while still to adjust to the new power, and occasionally when Meg slept he would experiment, dimming lights, manipulating weather, controlling the fire in the furnace. The wards seemed to no longer completely hold him back.

He muttered beside him and he rolled his head to see her pull off him and sit up, the demon resting on her elbows as she tiredly looked down on him. "Damn."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she moved the spill of hair from her face, struggling slightly to sit up and back against the still broken a pillow behind her back for support.

"Is she growing again?"

"Cas I don't think the damn kid could get any bigger," she muttered, still struggling to get comfortable. "I just can't sleep."

"Is there anything I could do?"

She finally stopped shifting and rested an arm on her stomach. "I don't think so. No."

He sat up and dragged himself beside her, gently pushing her head forward so that he could slid his arm behind her. The added support seemed to be a bit of a relief showing on her face.

"I guess you are for more useful things than being a pillow."

"I have my moments," he admitted, absently stroking her arm with his hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I said I'm fine, Clarence," she huffed. "You're so fucking obsessive with me."

"Concerned. Not obsessed."

"Right."

He blinked at her. "I'd assume after so long you would have realized I mean what I say."

He had a point, she figured, or he wouldn't be naked beside her with his sword just in her reach. She felt her arm reach up and run against his hard stubble, the angel leaning into her touch and closing his eyes.

"I'm bored," she said suddenly, stopping her soft scratching and removing her hand quick enough that Castiel tumbled forward. "I'm gonna watch TV."

"You should get your sleep," he reminded her quietly.

"Tell ya what, once the kid pops I'll sleep like a fucking baby. But with her turning into a bell weight it's gotten just a bit harder."

"You don't have to be mean."

She tossed him a look before awkwardly climbing out of bed and heading down the stairs. With a sigh, he fished out an old men's robe he'd stored in the closet for Meg and followed her down, turning the corner to see her still nude with a blanket covering her, flipping through channels on the old tv he'd furnished.

He was starting to regret the idea of the picture box.

"I'm…concerned. You haven't been sleeping well," he told her as he sat down beside her, flipping the blanket back to sit beside her.

"I'm fine, Castiel. Stop flipping out," she finally decided on an old movie channel She looked at him with a curious tilt. "You know the best part of having a place to ourselves is that you don't have to wear that…thing."

He looked down. "It's a habit."

She shrugged, turning up the volume and letting her back slide so that she was pressed against him, still slipping until she landed on his lap, Castiel grunting at the sudden pressure on his legs.

"What am I gonna do with you Cas?" she asked as he folded the rest of the blanket over her.

"I don't know."

"That's always your answer."

It wasn't long until he felt her breathing slow. With a steady hand he dimmed the lights down to off, leaning back to watch whatever she had left on, gently rubbing his fingers on her shoulders and squinting at the picture and trying hard to ignore an incoming prayer.


End file.
